The Truck in my Life
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: -"What do you do when you're walking on the sidewalk and out of nowhere comes a truck?" "I fight back?" "No you avoid it, and Sonny is the Truck in your life."


So I was watching Drake and Josh the other day it was the episode where Mindy was back, and Megan was telling Josh that Mindy is the truck in his life so he needs to avoid it, and I thought it'd be cool for a channy idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance

* * *

"Man, stupid Sonny, stupid Randoms stupid cute." Chad angrily muttered under his breath. He quickly shut the front door only to realize his parents were standing by the doorway.

"Okay Chad, this is the 4th time you came home upset, what's bugging you?" His mom gently asked. "Sonny's been having weird mood swings lately, one minute she's acting all flirty the next she's all mad." Chad explained.

Mrs. Cooper smiled a knowing smile, "And why does this bother you?" She asked slyly. "It doesn't!" Chad nearly yelled.

"Dylan I think it's time you and Chad have a talk about relationships." Mrs. Cooper said nudging her husbands shoulder gently. "Sit down Chad." Mr. Cooper instructed.

Chad immediately sat down, followed by his dad sitting next to him and his mom sitting next to his dad. "Listen," Mr. Cooper began. "Is this about the birds and bees?" Chad asked worriedly. "No," his dad quickly assured.

"Imagine this Chad, you're walking on the streets and suddenly you see a truck, what do you do?" Mr. Cooper asked his son. "Is this a trick question?" Chad asked unsurely.

"Just think son." Mr. Cooper urged. "I don't know." Chad said giving up. "You dodge it," "huh?" "You move out of the way." Mr. Cooper explained. "Because if it was you up against a truck you're going to lose."

"And this girl Sonny is the truck in your life." Mr. Cooper clarified.

Beside him, Mrs. Cooper was shaking her head at the lame advice her husband was giving her son, silently begging Chad would not be stupid enough to fall for such idiocy.

"I got it! Thanks dad!" Chad said standing up and giving his dad a knuckle touch. Mrs. Cooper groaned.

~~THE NEXT DAY~~

"Hey Chad!" Sonny called to the unsuspecting jerk throb. Chad immediately turned to look at her before replying, "You are the truck in my life, so I avoid you." He said walking away, leaving a very confused Sonny.

Sonny sat in front of a vanity mirror in her dressing room trying to process what Chad just said to her. Just then Tawni casually walked into the room seeing the brunette with a confused expression on her face.

"What's up?" Tawni asked only half interested. "Nothing…" Sonny replied. The blonde rolled her eyes. "It's Chad isn't it?" She asked knowingly. Sonny hesitantly nodded her head.

"What'd he do this time?" Tawni asked walking over to her friend. "It wasn't something he did, it was something he said." replied Sonny still in a daze. Tawni quickly resisted the urge to say something sarcastic.

"Okay what did he say?" She asked again. Sonny's face scrunched up in thought, "He called me a truck." She answered.

"He called you a truck." Tawni repeated as if this were all some kind of joke. "I think so." Sonny said quietly. "Look Sonny," Tawni started, "When life gives you an extremely random element, what do you do?" Tawni asked her clueless best friend.

"I avoid it?" Sonny guessed. "No silly, you grab onto it!" Tawni explained. "You want me to chase after Chad?" Sonny asked confused. "Yep, for the entire day, you are going to grab onto him no matter how hard he tries to shake you loose." Tawni clarified.

"Alright hold on, I can do that." Sonny said regaining her Sonny composure. "That's the spirit!" Tawni urged with enthusiasm. "You know what I'm going to go find Chad right now!" Sonny said getting up from her chair.

And with that Sonny made her way over to Mackenzie Falls.

Chad was sitting in his dressing room thinking about the advice his dad gave him, he didn't he had to avoid her forever did he? Cuz that'd be kinda hard.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by his dressing room door being barricaded by a random. "Whoa Sonny!" Chad exclaimed. "Hey Chad," Sonny calmly acknowledged.

"Hehe…what are you doing here?" Chad asked worriedly. "Just wondering if you had a sec to hang out." Sonny replied. _She wants to hang out _a voice in his head said.

Chad sighed, why did avoiding Sonny have to be so hard? "I can't." He finally said. "Why not?" Sonny asked curiously. "Because you're the truck in my life." Chad muttered quietly to himself but Sonny caught it.

"What?" Sonny asked bewildered.

"Look Sonny I gotta go." Chad said making his way to the door. Sonny quickly blocked his path, "How am I a truck?" Sonny demanded.

Chad weighed his options before sighing and sitting down on his dressing room chair. Sonny followed suit. "Sonny, what do you do if you're walking on the streets and suddenly out of no where comes a truck?" Chad asked seriously.

"I still don't see wh-"

"You avoid it, because you could never win against a truck." Chad continued. "Wait, wait hold on, you're comparing me to a food delivering vehicle on the street?" Sonny asked sarcastically.

"No, Sonny the point is if you're up against a truck you're going to lose and I don't wan-" Chad was immediately silenced by Sonny pressing her lips to his. After a few seconds of bliss Chad pulled back with a smile on his face.

"And what have you learned today?" Sonny asked him smiling.

"That you're not a truck?" Chad asked jokingly. Sonny laughed, "And?" She asked.

"I have gotta start taking advice from my mom."


End file.
